


Sicker than I've ever been before

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring Harry Potter, Cuddling, Cute, Dramatic Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Ice Cream, M/M, Short & Sweet, having a nasty cold, plans are good, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: Harry takes care of his sick boyfriend.Day 15 of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: Sick in bed
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Sicker than I've ever been before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



**Sicker than I've ever been before**

”It’s fine, no, really, it is. You can have my exclusive limited-edition Appleby Arrow’s merchandise. I don’t need it anymore.”

Only white-blond hair stuck up from under the dark purple covers, and Draco’s voice was muffled underneath. His voice sounded thick from his stuffed-up nose.

Harry smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. He removed the covers from Draco’s head and was met with glassy grey eyes and a paler than usual face.

”It’s just a cold, Draco.”

”It’s not,” Draco protested, coughing wildly. ”I’m _dying,_ Potter.”

”You’ve got a bit of a fever and a sore throat,” Harry said, gently brushing Draco’s hair away from his forehead. ”It’s okay, you won’t die. You just need to rest a little, that’s all.”

Draco coughed again, glaring. ”You don’t know that,” he said angrily. ”What if I'm really dying and you’re like that, wouldn’t you be really sorry then, hm?”

”Yeah, that would be so sad,” Harry agreed. ”Though I suppose I could make a ton of money from selling your merchandise collection...” he mused, earning himself another glare from the other wizard. ”I’m joking!”

”I’d hit you if I wasn’t so dizzy,” Draco continued, sulking. He closed his eyes before turning to the side, so he had his back against Harry. “I feel really terrible though,” he said in a low voice, almost as if he didn’t want Harry to hear him.

“I know.” Harry climbed under the covers too, putting his arm around the waist of the fever-warm body next to him. He kissed Draco’s shoulder before getting comfortable beside him on the pillow. “It’s okay. I’ll take care of you. Make tea and food…”

“And ice cream?” Draco’s voice sounded a bit hopeful.

“All the ice cream,” Harry promised, yawning. “I’ll even write that bloody will you’ve forced me to write since you’re convinced you won’t get through this alive.”

“It’s good to plan ahead,” Draco said sleepily. “I don’t want my precious belongings to end up in the wrong hands, like _Weasley’s._ No.” He shuddered.

Harry laughed. “I doubt Ron’s interested in Appleby Arrows merchandise though,” he said, nuzzling the side of Draco’s neck. “Anyway, you’re not dying, and this is just a cold. Shut up and go to sleep. You’ll feel better when you’ve slept some.”

Draco nodded and for once did as he was told.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Currently battling a nasty cold myself, so I feel Draco's pain. xD It definitely sparked the inspiration to this story!


End file.
